There are a variety of use cases where one may find utility in being able to determine or estimate parameters of a camera that had previously captured an image. For instance, compositing visual elements or virtual objects into a photograph would require a skillful rendering of a virtual object into a scene with accurate perspective, scale, rotation, and the like, such that the object appears as if it belonged therein. Even the slightest errors in the rendering process can throw off realism of a composition. To render the virtual object with precise detail, one would require an accurate estimation or determination of the camera calibration parameters that were employed when the photograph was taken. While various techniques of camera parameter estimation have been generally known to those skilled in the art, such techniques require tedious and error-prone measurements and calculations.